What You Do To Me
by xoxokatrinaxoxo
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are out saving the world while Ginny is stuck at school. Will she still be able to fall in love during this hard time?i suck at summaries!GWDM, pls. R
1. Chapter 1

**What You Do To Me**

**_Summary_:** Harry, Ron and Hermione are out saving the world while Ginny is stuck at school. Will Ginny still be able to fall in love during this hard time? (I suck at summaries!) G&D. pls. R&R!

_**A/N:** _ok, this is my first ever fanfic story so pls. be nice! I'll try to post up chapters every weekend, or sooner, but don't hate me if I can't (I'm not superwoman!). Well, wish me luck!

**_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own any of the HP characters

**Chapter 1: Roommates!**

Ginny waved goodbye to her mother as she climbed on board Hogwarts Express.

It was her sixth year at Hogwarts and her first time to be on Hogwarts Express alone. She went to look for one of her friends to sit with but most of the compartments with her fellow Gryffindors seemed to be full. Finally, at the very back of the train she spotted her friend Luna Lovegood a Ravenclaw in her 6th year.

"Hey Luna, do you mind if I take this seat, every other compartment seems to be full."

Ginny said although she didn't wait for a reply since Luna was busy reading her magazine. _'Why did Harry, Ron and Hermione have to go save the world' _Ginny thought as she sat down, _'And why couldn't I go with them! I mean, I can manage myself and-'_

"Ginny?" Ginny looked up to see a confused look on Luna's face, _'Honestly, Luna should pay more attention to everyone who sits with her'_ Ginny was about to say something until Luna spoke "What are you doing here?" "What are you—" "Aren't you supposed to be at the prefect's meeting?"

Ginny's eyes grew wide, _'Damnit I forgot all about the prefect's meeting!'_

"Thanks Luna!" Ginny shouted as she ran down the hall towards the prefect's compartment. _'I should really straighten out my priorities!'_ she thought as she pushed open the door of the prefect's compartment.

_xxxoooOOOoooxxx_

"How was the meeting?" Luna asked thirty minutes later, as the compartment door slid open. "Horrible!" Ginny answered. She became Head Girl since Hermione wasn't going to Hogwarts anymore and she was the other choice for Head Girl.

"Oh come on Ginny, it couldn't have been that bad—"

"Yeah, it really was horrible!"

"It's not like you're going to be eaten by a dragon."

"No, it's even worse! I have to share a dormitory with a MALFOY! _A stupid, bloody Malfoy!"_

Luna's jaw dropped, how could anyone bear to be in the same room with a Malfoy! Sleeping outside would have been way better than what Ginny had to do!

"Didn't you— couldn't you—"

"I tried! But McGonagall said I had to, since the other Head Girl dormitory magically sealed itself for no reason!"

"Well, look on the bright side, at least you don't have to battle an army of heliopaths."

Ginny looked at Luna skeptically, _'why would I even ask? Everyone knows heliopaths don't exist! Honestly, someone should give her a good slap on the back of her head.'_

Ginny grinned at the thought, she liked Luna but some, (most actually) of the things she said were, well nonsense. But remembering her current situation, she mentally kicked herself for being chosen as Head Girl. _'Could this day get any worse?' _just then rain started to fall and Ginny had spent the rest of the train ride fuming at herself.

_xxxoooOOOoooxxx_

After the feast Ginny made her way slowly to the dormitory. Still hating herself she went to her new common room at sat down on the armchair across the fire. She started to think of Ron, and she realized that she missed him and Hermione so much, and then she thought about Harry… she didn't know how she felt about him… it was complicated, she still liked Harry but sometimes she felt that she hated him for breaking up with her… it wasn't Harry's fault really but she didn't know what to think…

At that moment Draco Malfoy entered the dormitory. He heard a noise to his left and saw a Weasley sitting on the armchair across the fire.

"What's the matter Weasley, something ate your a—"

"Shut up Malfoy!" she snapped but her frustration just made Draco laugh.

"Manners Weasley, you wouldn't want to upset a Malfoy."

"Just because you're a Malfoy , it doesn't mean you can threaten anyone you like!"

"Actually, I can Weasley and there's nothing you can do about it." he drawled.

Ginny glared at Draco, _'stupid Malfoy! If I could just slap that smirk right off his face!'_

"You're a jerk. Don't you dare underestimate me Malfoy, or I swear I'll –-"

"Kill me? Ha, I'd love to see you try Weasley."

"Listen here Malfoy' Ginny was shaking with fury 'just leave me alone. Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours."

"Look Weasley, I don't take orders from anyone, especially from a blood traitor like you or a stupid mudblood like Granger. And— what the hell do you think your doing WEASLEY!"

Draco shouted as he grabbed Ginny's hand before it came in contact with his cheek. _'Bloody woman! She thinks she can hit me?' _

"Don't you dare call Hermione a mudblood." Ginny said in a deadly whisper.

Draco smirked as he let go of Ginny's hand. He loved tormenting Gryffindors, especially if it's a Weasley. He started to walk away, but before he entered his room he turned around and said

"Don't even think oh hitting me Weasley, if you know what's good for you… oh and by the way you look kinda cute when your angry." He smirked as he left Ginny in the common room blushing as her jaw dropped.

**A/N:**_ Well there's_ _the first chapter! Please tell me what you think, oh and go easy on me since it is my first time!_

_xoxokatrinaxoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** all the characters are not mine… (I think that's obvious!)_

**Chapter 2: Love, Lies and Letters **

After their little argument Draco decide to see his new room. At first he was surprised when he entered; sure he was Head Boy, but even he wasn't expecting this! The room was magnificent! In the far end of his room was his new bed, it was no longer the four-poster bed that he was used to, but a magnificent king sized bed with lots of pillows and heaps of blankets to keep anyone warm. There was a huge oak cabinet in one corner of the room and a full-length mirror on the other. The room was decorated in Slytherin House colors and it was simply an extraordinary room.

"_This is certainly different." _he thought as he lay down on his new bed. He gathered his thoughts and remembered the fight he had with Ginny a few minutes ago. He smirked as he remembered the look on Ginny's face as she blushed at what he said.

'_Ha, I can't believe she fell for that! The day I call a Weasley cute, and mean it too, is the day all hell breaks loose… That would be the day…" _and with that last thought Draco drifted off to sleep.

_xxxoooOOOoooxxx_

Ginny slowly made her way to her new room. The room was exactly like Draco's instead it was decorated with her House colors. She wanted to scream at Draco for saying all those nasty things about her friend.

'_Stupid Malfoy! First he goes and calls Hermione a mudblood, then he goes and says I'm cute! What is going on here! Besides I already knew I was cute… wait, did I just say that? For Merlin's sake I'm turning into a Malfoy!"_

'_But you also think he's cute, don't you Ginny?' _said sly voice in Ginny's head

'What gave you that idea?'

'_Oh please Ginevra, I've watched you as you get lost behind his gorgeous grey eyes!'_

'What on earth are you talking 'bout? Draco does not have gorgeous eyes!'

'_Oh and it's just mere coincidence that you said his first name?' _

'It was an accident! What do I care anyway?'

'_Oh you care Ginevra, you care…a lot…'_

'Whatever…'

_Tap.Tap.Tap._

'_Why is my head aching?" _she thought as she rubbed her temples.

_Tap.Tap.Tap._

'_Great. This is just great. Thanks for the headache Malfoy!'_

_Tap.Tap.Tap._

'_Where is that noise coming from!' _Ginny was mad now, apart from the fact that she had a headache and her conscience thinks she likes Malfoy, she was starting to hear noises.

_Tap.Tap.TAP._

Ginny glanced around trying to locate where the noise was. She was surprised to find a snow-white owl right outside her window. "Hedwig, what are you doing here?"

She asked as Hedwig nibbled her hand affectionately and that's when she noticed there was a letter tied to her leg. "Of course… I'm sorry Hedwig but I don't have any food for you, I guess you'll have to go to the owlery." She said as she ripped open the envelopes.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I hope your doing well, because I for one am not. Our hunt for the horcruxes isn't going to well; we haven't found the last two ones, and Harry's going ballistic! He's really determined to find them…_

_The total change of scenery isn't welcoming at all; everything is dark and silent, and everywhere we go it's like someone's following us. It's pretty scary here and Ron's not helping the situation at all! He's being a total jerk!_

_Don't worry about us Gin, we're— well let's just say we're not hurt in any way. Don't tell Harry this Gin, but I think he really misses you… and so do Ron and I, but ever_

_since we left Harry's always asking how you would manage being by yourself… he really misses you Gin… But we'll try our best to cheer him up, I promise. _

_Oh and by the way, could you tell Ron to stop being a total jerk all the time, it's kind of annoying._

_Missing you so much,_

_Hermione_

Ginny took a moment to register what Hermione just told her, she couldn't believe what the letter said; _Harry really misses you…_ 'oh Hermione, why did you have to tell me this!' Ginny said as she looked down at the letter. She wanted to go to bed but she still had to read Ron's letter and just thinking about the three of them made her feel lonely, _'but life has to go on'_ she muttered before reading Ron's letter.

_Hey Gin,_

_Hope you're doing alright, by the way how's mum and dad? If you're going to send them a letter, tell them I said hi._

_Hermione's being an insufferable know-it-all again and she's always blaming me for everything that goes wrong! Can you actually believe that! Sometimes I wonder how I can stand her… maybe it's her inner beauty or something… oh and she wants me to tell you that return Hedwig with your reply as soon as possible seeing as we borrowed Hedwig without Harry's permission. _

_I've really missed you Gin, and mum's cooking since the only food we have here is Hermione's cooking (yuck!) anyway take care of yourself and stay out of trouble… we'll try to visit you some time soon so don't you worry about us, we're doing great._

_P.S. could you send us some real food, coz right now I'm starving!_

_Love you always,_

_Ron _

'_Sometimes I wonder how Ron and I are related' _Ginny laughed even though she wasn't amused at the thought. '_Now I have to stay up longer' _she sighedas she rolled out of bed to write back.

_xxxoooOOOoooxxx_

Ginny woke up the next morning to the sound of pounding rain outside her window. Last night, after sending Hedwig back to Harry, she couldn't sleep. She kept on thinking about Harry and when she finally fell asleep her dreams were invaded by a certain blonde haired boy.

"I can't believe there's classes today—- YOU" she said the same moment lightning struck illuminating the face of Draco Malfoy.

"Yes, Weasley it's me, now if you would get out of the way I'm going to take a bath." he drawled moving towards the bathroom door.

"Oh I'm sorry your highness, here let me make it easier on you." And at that moment Ginny stomped on Draco's foot causing him to yelp in pain.

"And how the hell does stomping on my foot makes it easier Weasley?"

"Well it's mostly easier on me, since you're in pain and I'm not."

"That doesn't even make sense Weasley, argh" he said clutching his foot to sit down.

"Okay-then-let-me-make-it-clearer-for-you" she said in a voice that sounded like she was explaining something to a deaf person.

"Since you are experiencing a slight pain in your foot,' she was still using the annoying voice as she pointed at his foot before she continued 'I will be able to take the bath first." she said gleefully but Malfoy was recovering fast and before she knew it he was right in front of her.

"Unfortunately for you I'm feeling better now, so get out of my way." He said a little too calmly causing Ginny to give an involuntary shudder.

"You're feeling better, already? Why Malfoy, you're so strong do you want me to kiss your feet?" sarcasm was heard in every word and their was look of disgust on Ginny's face.

"Bright little ray of sunshine aren't you Weasley? I can just feel the sarcasm radiate off you."

"Whatever Malfoy." She said as she ran to the bathroom door, Draco right behind her. Just before she pushed opened the door Draco grabbed her by the waist.

"Will you stop running Weasley! We're going to fall!"

"Let go of me!" and at that moment they the bathroom door was pushed open causing them both to fall.

"Look what your clumsiness did Weasley…" a disgruntled Draco said as he looked Ginny in the eyes. And that's when he noticed how beautiful her eyes were, _'Damnit Draco, since when do you notice people's eyes?' _ Ginny was blushing so hard now that Draco actually thought she had read his mind.

"What's the matter Weasley? You look like a tomato right now."

"Uhm, Malfoy… could you move… you're kinda on top of me…"

And that's when he realized that he was on top of her.

"See Weasley, if you just had let me take the bath first we wouldn't have fallen." He said while standing up. Ginny just glared, she was about to retort but was shocked when Draco extended his hand to her.

"Weasley could you just get off the bathroom floor." He drawled, but at that moment Ginny held his hand and Draco didn't know why he did it, but for the first time in his life he actually helped a Weasley.

_xxxoooOOOoooxxx_

"Has any of you seen Hedwig?" Harry asked. Last night he went to look for Hedwig but he couldn't find her and he was starting to get worried.

"uh, well, uhm, Harry please don't get mad but—"

"Hermione, did you cook my owl?" Harry said in a fake dangerous voice.

"WHAT?"

Ron was laughing now. He couldn't believe Harry actually thought Hermione cooked his owl.

"What's so funny Ron? Wasn't it you who ate Hedwig." Hermione said eyeing Ron with complete disgust.

"WHAT? Ron you ate Hedwig?"

"Uh-of course not Harry, Hermione ate her!" Ron said alarmed at the look Harry was giving him.

"Oh yeah, well if I ate Hedwig why is she over there."

Harry and Ron turned around and saw Hedwig flying towards them carrying an envelope and right behind her were two barn owls carrying packages of food and butterbeer.

"Hedwig, where were you last night?" Harry said but then he looked at the envelopes tied to her legs and recognized the handwriting instantly.

"Yay, food! Real, actual cooked food!" Ron shouted as he ran to the nearest barn owl.

"Gee Ron; guess my cooking's really horrible." Hermione was slightly hurt.

"Don't get me wrong Hermione; you're a—a good cook and all, but nothing can compare to Hogwarts' food."

"Thanks Ron…. So, Harry who's the letter from?" she asked even though she already knew who it was from.

"From Ginny…"

"Go on then, read it!"

_Dear Harry, Ron and Hermione,_

_First of all, I'm fine and you guys don't really have to worry about me. I know you're all going through a tough time but so am I—-_

"I wonder what's going on—"

"Ron shhh!"

_I wish I wasn't Head Girl, cause now I have to share a dormitory with Malfoy!_

"WHAT?"

"That's not supposed to happen! Head Boy and Head Girl are supposed to have separate dorms!" Hermione said worriedly

"Hermione let Harry continue reading!"

"Shut it Ron!"

_For no reason at all the head girl's dorm magically sealed itself and no one can get in!_

_Honestly, sometimes I wish I went with you guys… Anyway, there's no use crying over spilt potion, so I guessed I'm over that…_

_I really wish you guys luck in finding the rest of the horcruxes! Oh and Ron, please stop being a jerk to Hermione, and Hermione be easy on Ron, we both know he has the emotional range of a teaspoon and his brain is a bit slow so just take it easy on him. And Harry please be patient with the both of them, Merlin knows how much they argue and you really freak them out sometimes so just be patient…_

_I'm missing you guys already and it's only been two weeks! Please take care of yourselves… oh and Ron I've sent you as much food as I could, seeing that you did send Hedwig in the middle of the night and the kitchen only had leftovers._

_Hoping you're all well,_

_**Ginny **_

"I can't believe you told Ginny I was being a jerk!" said Ron outraged.

"Yeah, well you were always being mean to me and I was sick and tired of it!" said Hermione just as outraged as Ron was.

"ME! Being mean to you! Hermione you always blame me, the friendly-jerk-Ron, for everything that goes wrong around here! Do you know how that makes me feel?"

"How you feel? HOW YOU FEEL? What about me, Ron? How do you think I feel, huh!"

"Will you two stop having a go at each other, it gets annoying." Harry said.

He didn't know what it was, but seeing Ginny's handwriting seemed to make him ashamed about the way he treated Ron and Hermione for the past two weeks. And it also made him realize that he missed Ginny more than ever, but he had to be strong, if it wasn't for Ron, Hermione and Ginny he wouldn't be the person that he was today.

"_I really hope you're alright Ginny…"_

_**A/N: **well there's chapter two! I hoped you liked it but please tell me if there's something wrong with the story! Oh and any criticism (whether bad or good) is always welcome, and so are suggestions! Please review people, it's my first ever fanfic story and it would totally rock if you guys like reviewed! (I love reviews that make me laugh!)_

_-katrina-_


End file.
